Jenna Cooper
|image=Jenna (Bachelor 22).jpg |name=Jenna Cooper |born= |hometown=Upland, Indiana |occupation=Social media manager |socialmedia= Instagram |season=''The Bachelor:'' Season 22 Bachelor in Paradise: Season 5 }}Jenna Cooper was a contestant on the 22nd season of The Bachelor. She was eliminated in week 6. She returned for, and won, the 5th season of Bachelor in Paradise. Personal life She met Jordan Kimball on the 5th season of Bachelor in Paradise. They got engaged at the end of the show. "Jordan, when I first met you I was scared of love and happiness, fearful of letting someone see all of me, because I didn’t know if I deserved that great love. Your love has made me feel alive again. You swept me off my feet and you slayed all of my demons without hesitation. And you patiently waited for me to come to the realization that you’re all I’ve ever wanted. The one person that could inspire me to open my heart again. I love you so much and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you." - Jenna to Jordan before the proposal. "Jenna, since you walked into Paradise I thought you were the prettiest girl in the world. You’ve taught me to believe in love at first sight. Fighting for you was the most confident thing I’ve ever done and that’s why I feel like we can take on the world together. You truly made me the lucky one and I can’t wait to build a family and to make all of your dreams come true. I’m a “one gal” type of guy and that one girl for me is you. Jenna Cooper, I’m madly in love with you. Will you marry me?" - Jordan proposing to Jenna. Since the show, Jordan has ended the engagement when text messages of her relationship with another man surfaced. Jenna continues to say that they are fabricated, but Jordan believes in his heart that they are not. She is currently in a relationship with Karl Hudson IV. On January 25, 2020, she announced that they are expecting their first child. Trivia Retrieved from abc.com Height 5'5" Tattoos? Yes What are your three best attributes? Passionate, funny, unwaveringly loyal. What is the most outrageous thing you have ever done? Breaking my wrist on a mechanical bull was pretty memorable. I hate it when my date...? stares at his phone a lot. Doesn't like to talk very much or just wants to be physical. Is rude to others. What is your favorite television show and why? "Friends". It's classic, funny, and uplifting and relatable. If you could be any fruit or vegetable, which one would you be? I would be a pineapple, standing tall, wearing a crown and sweet on the inside. What is your ideal mate's personality like? Funny with a sense of humor; loving, compassionate, comfortable with feelings and emotions; intelligent, driven. What are your top three all-time favorite movies? "Sixteen Candles", "Princess Bride", "Taken". Gallery Jenna_(Bachelor_22)1.jpg|''Bachelor 22'' Jenna-Jordan-Ring.jpg|Jenna's ring. JennaCooperKarl.jpeg|Jenna and Karl. JennaCooperPregnant.jpeg|Pregnancy announcement. Category:Females